Too Blue For You
by criticalscomedy
Summary: The fast and frisky freedom fighter Sonic The Hedgehog finds himself in a whole new world where he meets a friend unlike any he's ever had before.


Disclaimer: The following was written for the show "Content Warning: Erotic Fanfiction Deathmatch", in which Vancouver authors submit stories which are then performed by local entertainers. The theme for the show this was written for was "Remember the 90's?". This Fanfiction is an affront to English Literature, and I am so deeply sorry. Millions of years from now when our sun explodes, wiping all trace of human existence from history (and this fanfic along with it), only then will my soul finally find peace.

"Too Blue For You" by [AUTHOR REDACTED]

It was a beautiful day in Green Hill Zone Act 1. The flowers were blooming, the river was rushing, and Masato Nakamura's iconic sixteen bit melody resounded through the air. A blue streak raced across the landscape and vegetation. Sonic the Hedgehog was out on another one of his afternoon runs. He felt the wind through his spines, the hot blood coursing through his veins. But above all he felt the sunshine. It brightened up his day. But deep down he felt that sometimes he needed to get away.

He stopped in his tracks on the Zone's highest peak. He surveyed his lush surroundings. How many times had he traversed it's route. How many times had he climbed it's slopes and rolled down it's hills. How many times had he left peace behind in order to bring Doctor Eggman to justice. His spike quivered. Thinking of large, boisterous men with ridiculous facial hair always got him hot and bothered. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts. Now was not the time. He would save them for another time. For when he was alone in his bunk.

He contorted into a ball and began to spin in place, building up energy like a revving engine before speeding off. The thoughts soon returned. Why was it that he chased the doctor? Sure, the freedom of the planet was at stake but...sometimes Sonic didn't feel like he wanted to be free. On those especially cold dark nights, Sonic secretly longed to be oppressed, to be subjugated, to have someone he could call master.

He caught a glint in the distance, and stopped running. He skidded to halt, leaving a trail of disturbed earth in his wake. Before him stood a signpost. Atop it's pole was a blue and yellow sign that said "Past".

"Heh! Haven't seen one of these since Little Planet." Sonic said to nobody but himself.

Author's Note: Little Planet was the setting of Sonic CD. Learn the lore you nerds.

"Alright, it's juice and Jam time!"

Author's Note: All shitty fanfictions need Author's Notes that totally break the flow of narrative intermixed throughout the story. Expect more of these.

Sonic backed up and began to run in place until his legs were blue and red burs. He blasted off, touching the pole as he raced past, causing it to twirl in place.

Sonic built up speed and his whole body began to glow, leaving a stream of flashing light behind him. He grinned. Who could tell what lay in store for him. As he hit 142km per hour he blinked out of existence. No longer in green hill, he was now running through a spatial tunnel of spasming colors.

AN: 142Km is approximately 88 Miles per hour. I realize now that this poor Back to the Future reference isn't funny, but I need to fill 10 minutes of talking so fuck me if I'm going to remove it.

The end of the wormhole hit him like a brick wall. Sonic fell to his knees and hurled the remains of his last eaten chili dog. He looked around him. What he saw made him hurl again.

He was in the streets of a large city. A cacophony of screams, explosions, and gunfire echoed around him. Many parts of this hellish landscape were either smoking or on fire. He witnessed human beings opening fire on each other and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Something caught his leg and he looked down. A newspaper, pressed there by the wind. Sonic grabbed it and read the front page.

It was the Daily News, the issue from Thursday, April 30th, 1992. The headline read "L.A. Cops Acquitted; fires, violence erupt". Sonic was dead center in the middle of the Los Angeles riots.

With a panicked "I'm outta here!", the blue hedgehog bolted. He ran as fast as his furry little legs could carry him. He ran across highways and freeways for 30 miles, swerving through cars at the speed of light until he saw it in the distance…

Disneyland.

"Of course!" Sonic said! "The Happiest place on earth! That's where I should be kicking it right now!". Within moments he was it it's outer wall. Seeing has he was a hedgehog with no material wealth, Sonic decided to jump the fence.

"I'll just take this as extra payment for my cameo in Wreck it Ralph!" Sonic said.

Sonic spent hours roaming the park. He had only heard of it through rumors and hearsay in his corner of the multiverse. Compared to Carnival Night Zone, it was smaller, and quaint. It's timeless aesthetic pleased him. The rides looked fun, but tame compared to his daily adrenaline rush.

Sonic wanted something else to ride.

"Oof!" Sonic uttered as he collided with something. He rubbed his head and cursed himself under his breath for getting lost in thought.

"Woah there! What's the rush?" Said a boisterous voice.

Sonic looked up. Before him stood a muscular man wearing an yellow and orange shirt, shorts, and a Goofy hat. He had a hooked nose and a thin beard that curled at it's end. His ears were long and pointed like an elf's. But most striking about this man was his blue skin.

Sonic's heart skipped a fucking beat.

"Y..You're the genie from the lamp!" Sonic uttered.

"Yup that's me! And you're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you? The blue blur, the speed demon, the fighter of freedom, the fastest thing alive!" Genie said

"Yeah!...Hey...how do you even know who I am?"

"I'm an omnipotent magical being kid, I know your past and your future!"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense…"

Authors Note: No it fucking does not.

"How does Sonic Forces do?" Sonic asked

"Ehh 7 out of 10"

"Oh boy"

Authors Note: Just fuck already

Genie sighed "Well, you heard the man!"

"What?"

"Oh right, sorry forgot you can't hear the author, hate to break it to you kid but you're in a piece of erotic fanfiction, and we're half way into this without one mention of penis. The readers demand sex! Get in my lamp!"

Genie took sonics hand as the pair were whisked away into the spout of an old oil lamp that genie had pulled from absolutely fucking nowhere.

"WoooOOOOaaaah!" Sonic yelled.

When he opened his eyes, Sonic and the Genie were in some kind of dark, featureless abyss.

"Man, this place is kinda spooky!"

"Imagine living in it for a couple thousand years! Now, time to give you, and the audience what you've been waiting for!"

Before Sonic could could object the genie snapped his fingers and Sonic was in restraints, a gag in his mouth.

"We both know you've always wanted to be dominated Sonic, and for myself, I've always wondered what it's like being a master rather than a servant. I think we'll both really enjoy this."

Genie stuck his finger in his mouth and his cheeks puffed up as he blew. An enormous azure cock took form between his legs, inflating like a balloon. It stood fully erect at 12 inches.

Genie moved behind him and placed his hands on the hedgehog's hips. Sonic's eyes widened as the head began to rub against his fuzzy blue asshole. He knew there would be pain.

AN: Yes. There will be pain for all of us tonight.

With a single enthusiastic thrust, Genie inserted himself into the animal. Sonic tried letting out an excited gasp but was silenced by the gag. He felt it sliding in, stretching his inner walls to their extreme. This was pure bliss.

The genie leaned in and whispered "Time to explore your Special Zone Sonic" before lightly biting his ear.

With that he began to pump in and out of the hedgehog like a piston. He began to howl the song "You Ain't Never had a friend like me". Sonic's life flashed before his eyes as Genie fucked the shit out of him. This was all he ever wanted.

"Holy Hell this is fantastic!" Genie shouted. "I always wanted to fuck that cheeky little Abu but I don't think the Monkey could take me like you are. You're far more resilient!"

Sonic's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He saw the curvature of the earth. He saw the creation and eventual destruction of man. He saw everything. This was his destiny. He could spend eternity in this moment and he'd be content to be genie's living cockpuppet forever.

Genie pulled out, his omnipo-dick glistening from the brown, chunky substance of Sonic's digestive tract. He moved around to Sonic's front and put his shit-covered cock and inch from the hedgehog's face. He snapped his fingers and the gag disappeared.

"Suck on it", he ordered.

"But I…" Sonic uttered before being interrupted by an enormous magical dong being rammed down his throat. The horrible taste of fecal matter soon gave way to Genie's natural taste, that of sweet juicy blueberries.

Genie put a hand behind Sonic's head as he facefucked the rodent, reached down with the other hand and wrapped his large fingers around Sonic's fully erect spike and began waggling his wrist up and down.

A muffled moan came from Sonic's mouth. This was pure ecstasy. Genie's sausage was better than any chili dog he had ever scarfed down. He twirled his tongue around the tip with pleasure. Between his legs, his own tip was throbbing in Genie's firm grip. His balls were coming to a boil, He felt the hot juices swell.

The head of his cock burst, shooting rockets of hot, sticky, hogjuice downwards, but they disappeared before splattering the floor.

Genie screamed "ALI ABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as he reached his climax.

Sonic's cheeks began to stretch as Genie's cum poured into his mouth. He swallowed it all.

"Hahaaa that was great!" Genie said.

Sonic collapsed. He stared at the floor where his cum had disappeared.

"You know what they say, Cum into the void and the void cums into you!" Genie said with a laugh"

"What's going to happen to this story?"

"No doubt it'll be acted out at a small show in Vancouver, shocking whole tens of people"

"Man this author must be really fucked up"

"Ehh take pity on the kid will you? His tinder date walked out on him on Tuesday."

"Sounds like a typical Sonic Fan"

"Come on, let's wrap this up before Jesse and Corrigan get pissed at us running over time."

"Who are Jesse and Corrigan?"

"Knowing your taste in men you'd probably like them…"

Sonic was warped back to Green Hill Zone. He didn't know if it wall all just a dream or some kind of weird drug trip, but he knew one thing: He'd never tell anyone about it, but he'd be thinking about it next time he was alone in his bunk.

The end.


End file.
